percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Crown of Kronos: Chapter 35
Victoria’s P.O.V “Vic, run.” Zarana ordered, summoning her lightning bolt. “But-“ “Now.” Alex said sternly. I weakly nodded and bolted towards the forest, my sword in my grip. I heard someone chasing after me, and the voice of a sword unsheathed. Frightened, I batted my wings and hid behind the leaf-covered branches of a tree, peeking from a tiny space that perfectly fitted my eye. I looked down at my chaser. He was Paulo. Breathing heavily, he looked around for any signs of me. Not finding a thing, he cursed in ancient Greek and roared in exasperation. I leaned against a strong branch and closed my eyes in fear. I was just starting to pray when a branch next to me dropped to the ground, exposing me. My eyes widened in fright as Paulo shot me an evil look and readied his sword. He slashed the tree I was on. I screamed and flew just in time before it hit the ground and broke into pieces. “Mother, a little help?” I prayed. Then unexpectedly, he started floating into the air, grinning evilly. “What the-“ “You think you can escape me? Bah!” He laughed. I backed off in fear. He played with his sword, slowly approaching me. I pointed my sword at him, my hands trembling, trying to look brave. “Are you going to try and kill me with that balloon sword?” He laughed, “I don’t normally kill girls, especially cute ones, but you are sadly, an exception.” He charged, swinging his sword at me. I blocked with all my strength. “But… How…” His eyes widened, “It’s supposed to slice your swo-“ “It’s the Nemean Lion claw.” I grinned, regaining my confidence. “Hmph, whatever. You’re a girl, so it’s gonna be just a little bump on the smooth road.” He smirked. He pounced and jabbed, but I swung my sword downwards in reflex, sending it clattering to the ground. He roared in anger. Then a new sword appeared in his hand. I should have known. He smiled evilly and charged at me. I kept blocking, but I knew I couldn’t play defense for long before he could kill me. I screamed and started swinging my sword like crazy, panicked girl-style. He kept blocking, and I kept swinging like crazy. “Whoa! What fighting style is this?” His eyes widened. I kept swinging, not giving him a chance to attack. Suddenly, he smirked and swung his sword at mine, full-strength, and it clattered on the ground. “Darn it.” I cursed. I sighed and looked at him. “Sorry, you have to die now.” He said, pretending to look concerned. The sky rumbled, and I had an idea. “Hmm? Sorry, but I’m not going to die today.” I smirked. “Too bad. You ''are ''going to.” He said. “Really?” I challenged. I looked at the sky. ''Come on… '' I bit my lip. I tried distracting him longer. “Mhm.” He smiled. “Please… Don’t…” I pleaded, pretending to be extremely frightened. His eyes widened. He smiled proudly. “Oh yes I-“ I swooped downwards just as two clouds hit into each other, creating a lightning that blasted Paulo with electricity. He fell down to the ground with a long burn on his face. Normal people would have dried out immediately, but he was powerful. He was though, breathing very faintly, and I left him there to die since I didn’t have the heart to kill him. I ran to the nearest tree and started reciting a prayer to my mother, breathing heavily. Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Chapter Page